Hungry Panther
by Yaoi'Fangrrl'TeniPuriLover
Summary: Ryoma's life is completely different from what others thought. During his 13 birthday party everyone learns just how wrong they were. And while they all learn the truth, Ryoma is fighting his family, the Yakuza that want him dead, his insane step-grandmother, not to mention trying to start a relationship with Fuji Syuusuke, host his party, and keeping his powers from his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ryoma-kun.

I'm sorry about not being able to write or call you lately but I want to make it up to you. Because your 13 birthday is finally approaching I want to do something really special for you. I've decided to allow you to have that 'Winter Bash' you and your brothers like to throw. You can invite as many of your friends as you want. You have to invite some of your cousins too of course.

Ryoga came to see me the other day. He was very worried about something. It seemed he was worried about your decisions. I'm also a bit worried. Are you sure you wish to give up tennis and your new friends? I can wait until you achieve your dreams. I will wait however many years it takes. I just wish for you to be happy.

Ryuuka has been doing very well as well. He keeps talking about seeing you. He's also worrying about the arranged marriages coming back. I'm not sure what Hanna has planned but I do advise you to be on your toes. I do know she will be giving back you arranged marriages but I don't know if you will be able to fight them this time.

I have a meeting to be getting to but I do expect a letter back.

Your Loving Grandfather.

P.S congratulations on you and your friends winning nationals.

"Man it was so nice for Echizen-san to invite all of us onboard this ship." Fuji Yuuta said looking at the giant cruise ship in front of them.

"You're right Yuuta-kun, hmm." "Hajime said.

"I don't know about that." Fuji Syuusuke said.

"What do you mean aniki?" Yuuta asked confused.

"It's probably nothing." Syuusuke said placing a fake smile on his face.

Tezuka Kunimitsu saw the worry masked on his friend's face. He himself was immensely worried as well.

**~ Two Weeks Prior~**

"What did you say Ochibi?(little one)" Eiji asked.

"I asked if you guys wanted to go on a two week cruise for my birthday. Because it's my thirteenth birthday my grandma said to invite a lot of people and have a big party with my friends and family."

"Sugoi."(Amazing)

"What ship exactly would we be on? Tezuka asked.

"My grandfather is messing around right now with an idea of his so we're going to be the guinea pigs."

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked.

"Well my grandfather has this idea for cruise ships for sports teams to go on. Not so much as entertainment but for the players, as a relaxing training resort. My grandfather just wants us to see, as he said, 'If the ship amuses you young people.' So what better way than a party?"

"Hmmm."

"I was also planning to invite some of the other teams we faced a while ago. So the assumptions and data are accurate."

"That actually sounds kind of cool." Syuusuke said a little intrigued.

"Hmmm. All right. We'll go." Tezuka said knowing his friends and fellow teammates would just bother him until he said 'yes'.

And as soon as he did they all started cheering.

"Okay. We leave in two weeks. Now I need to go talk to Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Ochibi is kakoi!(Awesome)" Eiji said.

Ryoma walked away shaking his head. Because Tezuka had a question he followed Ryoma. But Tezuka didn't find Ryoma on his way to Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

"This way Tezuka." Syuusuke said pointing to Ryoma who was now turning the corner on the right.

Kunimitsu didn't ask his friend how he knew that. When it came to Echizen Ryoma, Fuji Syuusuke was like a stalker fangirl.

Kunimitsu and Syuusuke followed Ryoma. They followed him until he sat down at his favorite tree. Kunimitsu was going to go up to Ryoma but Syuusuke stopped him.

"Wait a second and see what he pulls out."

And sure enough a few seconds later Ryoma pulled something gold out of his pocket. Kunimitsu couldn't tell if it was a locket or a watch. Before Kunimitsu could ask Syuusuke anything Ryoma opened it, and Kunimitsu saw a rare sight. Ryoma's eyes softened and tears threatened to fall.

"She'll never separate us again." Ryoma spoke so softly Kunimitsu almost didn't hear him. "You can come out Fuji-senpai(upper classman) and Tezuka-buchou.(Captain)"

Both of them walked out and Syuusuke spoke first.

"Doushita no?"(what's wrong)

"Mo ii yo." (forget it)

"Iie. (no) I won't you bishie-chibi." Syuusuke said sitting down with Kunimitsu following suit.

"Im not a bishie." Ryoma said a little angry.

"Then what about…" Syuusuke stopped and pondered. "Shota-chibi?"

"Yadda!"(no!) Ryoma yelled.

Syuusuke laughed at Ryoma's yelling. When he was finally done laughing he looked at the gold circular object.

"It's called a Full Moon locket. It was the first made of ten."

Ryoma opened it so Syuusuke and Kunimitsu could see inside. There were two pictures inside. The picture on the left was one of Ryoma and three other people. Or at least Syuusuke thought it was Ryoma.

The people in the picture were very pretty, so pretty that Syuusuke believed them all to be girls. And even Kunimitsu could tell that the person standing in the center was Ryoma with his golden caramel eyes. The person on the right had sparkling green eyes while the person on the left had eyes as blue as the sky they were sitting under. Syuusuke couldn't tell their genders simple because they all had beautiful feminine faces. As well as the fact the green eyed one had the shortest hair and it was past their shoulders.

"The middle one is me. The ones on the side are my brothers. The girl standing behind us is my sister. My hair was longer back then so I just put it into a ponytail all the time."

Syuusuke looked at Ryoma's face, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm … the oldest of triplets. My sister was adopted a year or so before me and my brother's were conceived."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kunimitsu asked.

"It didn't seem necessary. The one with the blue eyes is Ryuuka, but no one is allowed to call him that so we call him Yuki. The one with the green eyes is Ryuma. We call him Yume, Yuma, or _Dream_-chan. Ryuma's the youngest in the family but Yuki's the middle of us triplets and I'm the middle of the family." Ryoma started to smile a little bit.

"How old is your onee-san?" Kunimitsu asked.

"She's going to be sixteen. Do you guys remember Ryoga?" they nodded "He'll be eighteen this year."

"What are their hobbies?" Syuusuke asked.

"Yume's an artist. Yuki's a model and he does some acting as well but he likes singing more than anything. My nee-chan is into kendo. She insists on being a female Samurai. She wins all of her competitions."

Hontou? Kakoi! (Really? Awesome!) You must be really proud of her." Syuusuke said.

"I am…" Ryoma's smile faded a bit.

"Echizen?" Kunimitsu spoke a little concerned for the sudden lack of the smile.

"I haven't seen her in awhile. I really missed them. That's why I wanted this trip. I'll be able to see a lot of my family that I haven't seen in a long time."

"I see." Syuusuke said understanding.

"But I don't know what to do. The price for my family is my friends and tennis." Ryoma said so softly Syuusuke and Kunimitsu almost didn't hear it.

"What? What are you talking about Echizen?" Syuusuke asked a bit frantic as Ryoma jumped up.

"Betsuni. Mo iiyo. (Nothing. Forget it) If you tell anyone about this conversation senpai (upperclassman) I'll deny it till the end of time and then some."

"Echi…"

"I actually do need to see Ryuzaki-sensei so I'll be leaving first."

When Ryoma was out of sight Syuusuke and Kunimitsu looked at each other in worry.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Yeah Syuusuke-kun."

"I don't want Echizen-kun to have to stop playing tennis."

"So you don't mind if he has to leave us?" Kunimitsu asked his friend. He had known for some time that his friend was in love with their young kohai(underclassmen).

"We can be replaced. Tennis cannot though." Was Syuusuke's answer.

Kunimitsu looked at his sadistic friend and knew right then and there. If Ryoma was to leave he (Syuusuke) would be sad, insuring that Eiji and the rest of them would try to cheer him up, insuring that he (Kunimitsu) would never have another quiet day to himself.

"Then I just guess we will never allow that to happen right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Syuusuke said still looking dejected.

**~Back Too Present Day~ **

Kunimitsu put his hand on Syuusuke's shoulder and leaned into his ear.

"Don't worry your otouto(little brother). We will solve this problem." Kunimitsu told him.

"Yeah I know. That's our goal for this trip."

"HEY!" a voice yelled from the top of the plank.

Everybody looked up.

"You losers are late!"

Word in Italics are words spoke in English unless I specified otherwise at the beginning of the chapter. This chapter is very short and OOC (out of character) but that's how it has to be. The chapters will get longer in length and I would really appreciate any opinions on Ryoma's family members that I've made up. Understand, this is to be a supernatural fic as well but it will not appear for later chapters. There will be mentions and hints of a lot of things and guesses are welcome. Almost all of the chapters will start with a letter to Ryoma from various people.

Also I am in need of a BETA if anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I make no money from this story nor do I own it. Also a BETA was found so great big thanks to Shizaki Kuro

Dear Ryoma-nii-chan,

I have a lot of things to tell you. The first is that I'm still mad at you. You missed my gala opening. I sold 15 paintings, 7 marble statues, and 5 glass blown works.

K and Tatt came to the showing. They brought lil Tater. He is so adorable! Oh also, I got a feature in a world artist magazine. I'll give you a copy when I see you on the ship. Also, Zig Zig won't shut up. She's really excited to see you. More than any of us- well accept me and Yuki maybe. How's okaa(mom)-san doing? I know she has you and Otou(dad)-san but still, I'm worried with that day being so near. I still think it's horrible that Hanna won't let us go to the graves.

Witch.

Sorry. I know you hate me doing that. Calling people names other than their own.

Oh yeah nii(older brother)-chan, Sou is really looking forward to meeting you again. Please be nice to him this time will you. I really like him and he likes me. We work well together. Also this is how you know he's the one for me. You know my artist mood swings? Sou knows when they're coming and what I want when I want it. Like a painting I was doing for the party was going bad so I was getting frustrated and he brought me a cup of ultimate hot cocoa. It was awesome! He even put the right amount of whip cream and sprinkles on top of it. Wait for it- with a cherry with a stem attached on top too. He brought it as soon as I put my brush down before I threw the thing across the room. If you just give him a chance you'll see he is absolutely perfect for me. So please, for me, try to get along with him.

Another thing, Sou talked to Rou and it's not good nii-chan. It seems like Rou really did give up on you. I still want to know why though. I guess we'll have to figure that out huh? Well I guess that's it. Don't forget to text Kai the time of the party or he will be majorly pissed.

Ja(later) nii-chan,

Echizen Ryuma

Standing at the top of the plank was none other than Kevin Smith.

"I got asked to come out and greet you guys while Ryoma handles something." Kevin explained.

"I see." Kunimitsu said.

The rest of the captains just said 'Arigatou' (thank you)

"Ryoma told me to show you guys to the kitchen for-"

"YO-KUN!"

Everybody turned around to see four girls coming up the plank.

One of the girls was fairly tall and she had her hair up in a Mohawk that dropped a little to the sides. She also had dark blue streaks through her hair. She was dressed in dark low riding hip hugger blue jeans, a black tube top, and a black leather jacket. It looked like she had black tennis shoes on as well.

The girl next to her was taller and had the same black hair with the same blue streaks. The difference was that this girl's hair was curly. She had black rimmed square glasses and she wore a light summer's dress with a ruffled skirt. She had her arms filled with books.

The next girl was shorter and had a scarf wrapped around her forehead and it ran through her long dark brown hair. She didn't have any streaks through her hair though. She had a light blue summer dress on with a pink belt that matched her scarf. She had a smile on her face but her eyes were looking at the water.

The next girl was serious looking and it seemed she didn't want to be there. She had wired rimmed glasses and startling brown eyes that were truly looking at you. She was dressed in a skirt with what looked like shorts underneath, both black so it was difficult to tell. She also had a v-necked black shirt on with what looked like was a gray undershirt but no one could be certain. Her hair was somewhat short but it was past her shoulders.

"Hey 'Vin-chan. Where's our lil cousin?" the girl with the blue streaks dressed in black asked.

"Don't call me that!" Kevin yelled at the girl. "And as far as I know he is in that meeting you four are supposed to be in as well." Kevin said with a somewhat of a triumvirate smirk.

"So? Ryoma does whatever that witch tells him too so he has different rules then we do." Spoke the brunette girl in black.

Kevin's smirk fell.

"Now that's enough Nana. Kevin is Ryoma's guest and as such we should be nice." The girl with the books in her arms spoke up. She had a quiet voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Alma. Whatever you say. Sorry you little blonde rat." The girl now known as 'Nana' said to Kevin before she started walking back up the plank.

She stopped at Tezuka and put her arm around his shoulders and whispered something in his ears. The shocking thing is that he laughed. No really! Tezuka Kunimitsu laughed!

" Hi Syuu-chan." Said the girl with the scarf around her head.

"Hi Smiles. It's been a while." Syuusuke answered her.

"It has, hasn't it? Oh well can't fight the parents no matter how much you try."

"That's true I guess." he said back returning the smile she was giving.

"Ehhhhh? OISHI! Why are Fujiko and Smiles together smiling at each other? I thought they weren't allowed near each other anymore?" Eiji asked in his own… unique way.

"They're not supposed to be together." Oishi answered his friend, now a little worried about this trip.

"Ore-sama demands to know who these women are." Atobe Keigo yelled.

And everyone kind of agreed as well, not wanting to be confused.

"I'm sorry everyone." Tezuka said. "The girl next to me is Kurogakeski Nanajira. The girl with the scarf around her head is Nanajira's younger twin sister, Kurogakeski Smiles. The girl with the curly hair is Kurogakeski Alma, and the other girl is Alma's younger sister of one year, Kurogakeski Mai Mai." He explained and as their respective names were called the girls gave a small wave save for Alma who had her hands and arms full.

"They went to Seishun with us during freshman year." Oishi explained.

" 'Cept for Mai Mai and that's because she's in a grade younger." Kikumaru said.

"Yep." Mai Mai said. "But Kiku-kun and the others would always come over to our house and hang out so even me and our cousin Vipress, she's in my grade too, could meet all of them."

"Try imagining our surprise when Ryoma told us who he was inviting you to come on board." Alma spoke, smiling a little bit.

"Cousin Kiten almost had kittens." Smiles said.

"Really now?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah." Nana answered. "Then she freaked out because Eiji being here means that she has someone else to be stupid with."

"Yep!" Kikumaru agreed. Then it seemed he thought about it. "HEY!"

Everybody laughed as Oishi tried to calm his loud mouthed friend before he started going on about something that wouldn't help his case any.

"Hey. Nani!" a voice called out. It sounded like Ryoma's.

"What Yu-chan?" Nana yelled back behind them where the voice had come from.

Everybody turned around to see Ryoma. Or at least what looked like Ryoma with long hair, a red and pink dress on, and an adult behind him/her(?).

The girl Ryoma had run up the plank and was now panting in front of Nana trying to calm and catch her breath. She was bent over with her hands on her knees and her hair fell over the top of her head keeping her face from sight. When she had calmed herself she took her hand and flipped her hair back with her when she stood straight. When you looked at her face she truly didn't look much different than Ryoma. If she did it was just that she looked softer and a little bit more feminine. And her eyes. Ryoma had warm brown eyes and this person had sky blue eyes. It was then that Syuusuke and Tezuka realized that this person wasn't a girl but Ryoma's younger brother!

"You must be Yuki-san." Syuusuke said before the little blue eyed cutie could say anything.

"Yep!" He said with a smile and a small head cock. Then he turned back to Nana.

"Where's Ryoma-nii? He was supposed to take me shopping today."

"Yo-kun's in the meeting Yu-chan. He won't be out for a while still. He's trying to make sure you don't have to stop wearing dresses today."

"Geez. Every day this week that witch has had Ryoma-nii in stupid meetings." Yuki said crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks out.

"Well he has to as the Inheritor. There's a bunch of stuff he has to get settled now. Such as the arranged marriages on you boys, there's the issue that cause you younger boys are turning 13 that you and Moon shouldn't wear dresses or certain kimonos. Then of course the subject of us girls is going to kill him. She's decided that we girls should stop ALL of our training." Nana told Yuki.

"What?" Yuki screeched out.

"Nanajira-" Tezuka interrupted. "Because the rest of us do not understand yours and Yuki-san's conversation would you care to wait till later to have it or at least until we get completely on the boat?"

"Yeah, alright." Nanajira said rubbing the back of her neck as though she had a kink in it. " 'Sides, Ryoma just got out of his meeting for a break. Let's go to the kitchen."

And then she started walking with everyone else following, which also included Yuki and the mysterious adult he had brought with him. The man had to be near his thirties at least by his facial features. You could tell by the V-neck shirt he was wearing that he was muscled but not bulging muscles though. He had black jeans on and was caring a backpack that had Yuki's name on it. His hair was somewhat long and pulled back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

They walked up the stairs and turned to a room.

"MEIRIN! YO-KUN'S FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Nana yelled to the door.

"A'ight, bring them in." a female voice shouted from inside.

"Let's go. First rule, if Ryoma isn't with you don't come in this room without screaming first." Smiles told them.

Nana opened the door to reveal a giant room. Now you could call this room the dining room because it did have tables, traditional Japanese tables that were low to the ground. The tables also had a beautiful red cherry blossom print on them. But this giant room also had a kitchen inside of it. In fact the entire right wall was covered with stoves and ovens, and what also looked like a sushi bar. With stools in front of glass and a wood pane there as well. There were sliding doors on the left side and all the way straight back through the room was a single door.

Behind the counters were two women. Both had aprons on but beside that fact they looked completely different. One was tall at least 183 centimeters (6ft) why the other one wasn't much taller than Ryoma. The shorter one had a chef's uniform on underneath her black apron while the tall one had on jeans and a red T-shirt. The shorter one had short light brown hair that had clips keeping it away from the front of her face. The taller one had what looked like purple and white hair and it was to the bottom of her back. She had it tied at the middle of her back.

"Hey Nana." The woman with purple and white hair spoke. She walked around the counter to where they all were standing. She walked right up to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Hey Sumire-chan. You got any problems with Ryoma-sama doing as little exercising as possible?"

"Well that depends on why?"

"I don't want the kid dying from sugar shock for one, two, he's going to be so damn tired the kid won't know what his eye color is from the man in the moon's. And I don't mean Moon either."

"Hmmm. That is true. Well, it's really all up to him but I'll try and keep him from doing too much work."

"Arigatou gozaimasu(formal 'thank you') Sumire-chan. The gaki(brat) needs some rest. And a good lay but that don't seem to be happening no time soon."

"Well he did decide he was too young for sex anymore." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"After _HOW_ many years of having it? No the kid needs some sex and he just doesn't want to admit it."

"You're probably right Meirin-kun."

"Yeps. I know I am." The woman stopped talking and looked at the boys finally. "Ahh hajimemashite (nice to meet you). Watashi wo Uzukin Meirin. (I'm Meirin Uzukin) Don't bother introducing yourselves, Ryoma-sama sent pictures and letters about all of you so it's ok. All of the crew and almost all of his family know you all by face already so don't bother introducing yourselves today or within the next two weeks. I'm the head chef and I'll mostly be the only one who handles your food. I don't like others in my kitchen when I cook so I can't have other people in here. The only other person who will handle your food is that person right there." Meirin said pointing to the other girl in the apron.

"Dozo yoroshiku (pleased to meet you). Boku wo Monroe Rosaline. Dozo (please) call me Bara-san." The other woman said.

"Are you foreign?" Oishi asked.

"Ahhh, my parents are American and British while I was born here in Japan and have lived all my life. I just always enjoyed the name they gave me so I haven't changed it after all these years. Because 'Bara' translates to _'Rose'_, which would have been my nickname in America, I just had my Japanese friends call me that. It is a bit easier to wrap your tongue around in Japanese after all." Bara said.

"I see." Oishi replied.

"Why do you use 'boku'?" Kintaro asked.

"Ahhhh, well, ummmm-" Bara started fidgeting. She glanced over at Meirin.

Meirin took something out of her pocket. "Ahh alright you lil' coward." She said as she stuck a sucker in her mouth. "The reason she uses 'boku' kid is because she's a guy. She wants to be a girl but unfortunately she got all the wrong parts."

Everyone but the coaches were shocked by this.

"MEIRIN-SAMA!" Bara yelled at her.

"What it's the truth." Meirin said shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you a man to then Meirin-san?" Kintaro asked before his senpai could grab his mouth to shut him up.

"Nah kid. I want to be a man though. I could get the operation done anytime I want now but I'm waiting till this fool can get hers done too." Meirin answered.

"Meirin-sama." Bara said pulling Meirin's sleeves. "Enough. Ryoma-sama will be angry at what you told them now."

"No he won't. Ryoma doesn't give a rat's ass what we tell his friends. His just going to say if they can't except us the way we are then they aren't who he thought they were. Trust me babe-" Meirin said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I've known the kid since he was three years old. I know how that evil little mind of his works."

"Ok, if you say so."

"I say so. Now come on we have work to do. The gaki will be down here in another few seconds."

Just as Meirin and Bara turned around to walk back behind the counter the shoji screen doors were slammed open.

"GIANT ICE CREAM SUNDAE AND KEEP 'EM COMING TILL I PUKE!" was screamed by one Echizen Ryoma.

"ANIKI!" Yuki screamed at the site of his brother.

Author Notes: Boku is used for males/ so is Ore. (Which is how Atobe refers to himself. Ore is generally more formal/polite and since Atobe is rich it is probably what he was taught to use.)

Watashi is used for girls. Ryoma is OOC in this because it is made for him to be out of character. If you don't like it well then I don't know why you are reading it. If anyone has a problem with my spelling of words or translation of them then please tell me my mistake and I will fix it as long as it does need to be fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own POT or make money from this fic.

Author's Note: Thanks to Shizaki Kuro

Dear Ryoma-kun,

It's been a while since I talked to you huh? I'm so glad you're allowing me to take the pictures of your party/reunion/training thing. I'm still so sad that you cut your long pretty hair. Naku pitched a fit and threatened to come and beat the witch in the head with a lead pipe. Horrible thing is, if she would have had the money it would have happened too. I heard you met my uncle Inoue. He can be a little bit annoying but he means well. I can't wait to see you. But it's not just the girls waiting to see you. The boys are going nuts waiting. Geek actually went and fought in the gym yesterday. Yeah! I know! I couldn't believe it either but there he was sparing with your sister. It was really messed up but that just means he misses you. We all do actually. You were what kept both the Ladies and Riders together. Without you things are just going all to hell. Itai took down that renegade crew for you though. Make sure to buy her something nice for Christmas.

Father Dominique was wondering if you would be home this year to help him with the church celebration but I told him you wouldn't be able to make it. He wishes you and your family happy holidays. He also told me to tell you to be wary of your shadows. He has the feeling that something bad is going to happen to you soon. And if Father Dominique says something then you can bet your last bottom dollar that it's going to happen.

I'm packing all of my cameras up and all the CDs with the photo shoots on them. If you truly believe that this Fuji Syuusuke likes you then I have no doubt in my mind that I can make him and the rest of your friends fall at your feet.

I'm kidding!

Mostly.

Plus you say he also likes photography? I'm sure I'll get along splendidly with him. By the end of the trip I might have given you a new stalker Ryoma-kun.

Hehe. How funny would that be?

See you soon

Maya Maya Inoue

Ryoma blinked at his brother before wrapping his arms around him, picking him up, and spinning him, while what sounded like laughing or dare his friends think it – _giggling?_

"Ohhhhhhh, I missed you so much otouto. Where's _Dream_?"

"He has to work a little longer but he'll be here soon. You know he wouldn't miss seeing you again for the world."

"Of course not." Ryoma said putting his brother down. "Did you introduce yourself to my friends, teammates and company?"

"No, not yet aniki. I wanted to wait till I saw you first." Yuki turned to them. "My name is Echizen Yuki and I'm Ryoma's younger brother. It's nice to meet all of you and thank you for taking care of my brother for me." Yuki said bowing then picking his head up and giving a celebrity smile to all of them. Some of the boys were instantly smitten.

"The giant lug next to him is Salazar Souchiro. He's Yuki's." the man bowed to them all with a smile on his face. Not really a smile but more of a smirk.

"What a second. What'd you mean 'He's Yuki's'?" Yuuta asked.

"Screw that Yuuta-kun, that's a dude!" Yanagisawa exclaimed shocked.

"Well I knew that." Yuuta said as though it should have been common knowledge.

"HOW?" almost everyone else asked.

"Eto….. The Echizen triplets are famous." He said a little scared.

Everyone processed this before they realized what he had said.

"TRIPLETS?" they shouted looking at Yuuta, Ryoma, and Yuki.

"Yep!" Yuki said smiling. "We have another little brother named Ryuma though we mostly call him _Dream_ or Yuma."

"How come you guys didn't know. Echizen's paternal grandmother makes yearly donations to almost all of Japan's schools that have tennis teams. And they are usually a good fair amount of money. Just this year every team that played against Seigaku got almost double what they nearly get."

"Kabaji-"

"Renji-"

"Is this correct?"Both captains of Hyotei and Rikkaidai asked.

"Usu."

"Yes. I had just thought it was consolation money."

"Nope!" Yuki said cheerfully. "Grandmother just wanted to give back to the schools that had to deal with aniki."

"Wow." Was heard from a few different players.

"Here you go Ryoma." Meirin said handing him a giant sundae with all of the works on it.

"OHHHHHHHH! Can I have some please aniki?"

"Yeah if you go find me something else to wear that doesn't feel like I was dressed by a monkey or Coco Chanel." Ryoma said taking the sundae while pulling his tie out of its knot.

"Got it!" Yuki said before turning and going to a door at the back of the room.

"So what happened little cousin?" Mai Mai asked.

"We're safe for a little while longer but I don't know for sure how long. For now you girls can keep training and we boys can still do whatever the fuck we want."

"Language Ryoma." Ryuzaki-sensei chided.

"Sorry Su-baa-chan." He said before starting to dig into his sundae.

"Did the witch give you trouble?" Nana asked him with contempt written on her face.

"I would've killed her today. I'm pissed to no beyond and she attempted to have me marry some annoying blonde who I want to kill on sight." He said annoyance in his voice but he steadily ate his ice cream.

"She better not touch you while I'm around. I'll strangling her with her own fake hair then string her up by it." Yuki said holding some clothing on his arm.

"Protective of your brother, eh Yuki-san." Syuusuke asked.

"Hell yeah! He can't take care of himself and he rarely ever realizes when someone is hitting on him so, I and Yume have to help him out. And that usually involves us bitch slapping someone. Normally annoying little blonde preps who think Ryoma's going to just fall all over them." Yuki said with huff while handing Ryoma the clothes.

"Thank you." Ryoma said not looking up from his sundae.

"You guys can sit down." Meirin said from behind the kitchen where it looked like her and Bara was preparing to cook.

"Ahhh of course." Mizuki spoke aloud first.

"It's just that-"

"-We happen to be a little disoriented."

"Yeah." The rest of the group agreed.

"Sorry about this everybody." Ryoma said still eating his ice cream. "Just give me some time finish eating this, and then I'll show you guys around. We won't actually be setting off into the water until the day after tomorrow. So after I show you guys the layout of the boat when can separate into what you guys want to do. You can stay on the boat and rest, play some tennis on the courts, or go into town and do some shopping with an account and a set amount of money from my grandfather. You can use your own money as well if you wish. My grandfather's only doing this for you guys since we will be the first group to try this out. If it goes well he may ask us all to do this again. You can of course decline if you wish or if there is a conflict in your schedule."

"You sound like mama Aniki." Yuki said.

Ryoma stopped eating his ice cream, put the spoon down, and looked at his younger brother.

"What?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Not right at all man. That was just not right."

"Gomen Aniki (sorry big brother)." Yuki said snuggling up to his brother.

"Nope. You can finish it while I change."

"B-b-b-but-"

But Ryoma was already to the back room "Nope." He had said while walking.

"Ahhhh." Yuki pouted. "Souchiro, come help me eat it.

"Hai (yes) Yuki-san." Souchiro said with a smirk on his face standing behind Yuki. Souchiro picked Yuki up, sat down in the chair Yuki just was and then sat Yuki on his lap.

"Feed me."

"You're horrible Souchiro." Yuki said giggling.

"I'm also dating jailbait. I'm allowed to be horrible." Souchiro said before kissing Yuki's neck.

Before anyone could say anything they heard screen's slam.

"PDA on my little brother is not welcomed!" two voices yelled.

One was Ryoma and the other was from a boy at the doors the boy was dressed in basketball shorts and a tank top with a skull cap on his head.

"Raito!" Yuki and the girls yelled together.

He turned to the girls with fire in his eyes.

"Why the hell were you four not stopping that? You're supposed to make sure things like that don't happen!"

"Mou Rai-Rai." Mai Mai said. "Nice to see you to after nine months.: Imbecile:"

Raito looked like Mai Mai had stricken him.

"I missed you guys too but that doesn't mean we can keep letting Yuki act like a harlot!" he exclaimed. "Our feelings can be placed aside to deal with that." He said pointing to Yuki who was still sitting on Souchiro's lap, eating ice cream.

"You worry over the weird things." Kevin said softly.

"RAGH! I thought you would agree with me Kevin."

"And if it had been Ryoma instead of Yuki sitting on someone's lap, what would you do?"

"I would let it be." Raito said instantly.

"Why?" Oshitari Yushi asked.

"Because aniki would kick his ass otherwise. I don't feel like putting my hair up or I would have done so by now." Yuki said taking a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Got to love family." Ryoma said walking towards Raito

"Everyone this is my elder cousin of ten minutes, Kurogakeski Raito, nickname _Light_. He has a younger twin brother named Tsuki whose nickname is _Moon."_Ryoma said.

"HOW CAN YOU WORRY ABOUT INTRODUCTIONS RIGHT NOW?" Raito yelled at Ryoma.

"Ahh shaddup Rai-chan." Ryoma said covering his ears. "Keep shouting and I'll feed you to Midnight."

Raito paled.

"You wouldn't dare?"

Ryoma cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Raito sighed.

"Yeah, you would. Don't know what I was thinking. You show mercy on someone, even if they're family. That's a laugh riot."

"Want to go shopping." Ryoma asked.

"Sure." Raito said scratching his head.

"You have to take me with aniki." Yuki said suddenly.

"Why. I thought you would have wanted to see tennis cabins."

Yuki stood there for a little bit before putting his chin in his hand and actually thought to it.

"Fine but you are so taking me out tomorrow."

"_Got it love."_ Ryoma said to his brother before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ashiteru (I love you) aniki."

Ryoma smiled before looking to everyone else.

"Let me show you guys to your rooms and then we can figure out where everybody wants to go. That will help the chaos a little bit."

"Sure Koshimae."

"Okay. We'll go to your rooms first, then situate the groups, and then I'll show the coaches to the lounge where the other adults are. Is that fine with everyone?"

'Yes' rang out from the group before Atobe spoke up.

"Oresama does not care what you do after Oresama receives his room. Oresama does not wish to do anything but to rest."

"You'll get your beauty sleep Monkey King, just wait a few minutes."

"Well then, let's move you brat."

"You should watch those insults toward me Monkey King. My otouto will do worse than just shave your head."

Atobe's smirk faltered before it replaced itself.

"He's just a brat like yourself."

"Ahhh, but it's the type of brats that we are that matter." Ryoma said turning to his cousins and younger brother.

"Let's go before I murder him." Yuki said while grabbing Ryoma's and Raito's hands.

Everyone just watched for a few seconds before they started following them.

When everyone was finally out of the door Souchiro looked at Bara and Meirin, who were both smiling.

"It's nice to see them together again, isn't it?" he asked them.

"Yeah." Meirin said smiling pulling Bara into her arms.

"Yeah it is."

Ryoma and Yuki dragged everyone down hallways and stairs to the other side of the ship and one deck below.

They finally stopped walking when they were standing outside a door that had the sign 'Tennis Cabins' on it. Instead of a card key, or just a normal key, the room opened by a number code being entered.

Ryoma walked to the door, pressed a few of the numbers, and then pulled his cousins and brother off to the side so the others could go in.

Momo went in first and the only thing that the others heard from his mouth was a 'wow' in extreme awe.

Kintaro pushed past the boys to go in the room next and then everyone else decided to follow. When they all had a good look at the room they said the same thing as Momo.

"Wow."

"I thought you guys would like it." Ryoma said from behind them.

The room was a deep peach color with double beds lining the walls. Each bed had a table on either side of it and the tables on the left of the beds had lamps on them. The beds had cream colored sheets, two big pillows, two small pillows, and a trunk at the foot of the bed.

In the far back of the room were flat screen TV's and game systems. There was a cart there that had locked cabinet doors. In the corners of the back of the room were two large refrigerators.

"This is a room." Konjiki Koharu said as is boyfriend gave a low whistle in agreement.

"Now not everyone will be staying in here. Something got messed up so certain pairs get their own rooms. Now I will swear on a thousand stacks of Bibles, that the order of the people who got picked for the separate rooms, was completely random." Ryoma said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Ok." Ryoma said while pulling a clipboard out of his bag.

"Room 1 is Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai along with Sanada-san and Yukimura-san."

"BUI! BUI! Me and Oishi got roomed together!" Eiji said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Eiji-senpai. Now room 2 is Akutsu-san and Dan-kun."

"Ahhh. I got roomed with Akutsu-senpai." Dan said smiling.

"The comedy act boys and the Jimmies are in room 3."

"Ahh Koharu!"

"Yuu-kun!"

"We got roomed together!"

"We got roomed with them?"

"Should we be afraid?"

"Blame my brother Ryuma if you hate this, he picked the roommates out." Yuki said.

"Tachibana-buchou and Ibu-san with Niou-san and Yagyuu-san in room 4."

"I would much rather prefer a room by myself but rooming buchou isn't so bad even if he does snore really loudly. The other two will probably have se-"

"Shinji! Enough!"

"Pupina."

"Not that again."

"Next is Shishido –san and Choutarou-kun."

"That's not that lame."

"Shouldn't it be 'not lame at all' senpai?"

"Hnn."

"Next is Syuu- Fuji-senpai and –"

Ryoma stopped talking as he gaped at the paper of names in front of him.

"RYUKA SNOW KISKERA TAKEUCHI KUROGAKESKI ECHIZEN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT?"

"Aww you don't like what we did there?"

"_You and that brat shy twat that we call baby brother are dead. I'm hanging you by your dicks. That seems to be all you think with anyway. If that can even be called thinking."_

"_But you're the one who can't say his name."_

"But it's Fuji Syuusuke!"

"What the hell was that noise?" Kirihara Akaya asked. He was really confused between the English and then what ever those song like grunts from Ryoma.

"Probability that it was their own language-" Inui said pushing his glasses up and writing in his notebook.

"97%" Yanagi Renji finished for his friend.

"It wasn't but good guess." Syuusuke said, his open and looking at Ryoma since he heard his name spoken.

"That was the language of his father's mother. One, he may not be aware of this, but I'm very fluent in."

"Amazonian." Fuji Yuuta said.

"Our Onee-sama spent some time with your older sister that summer she went back to her biological family- the Tilkata Gypsies."

"When Onee-sama came back she taught aniki and I the entire language. Worst month of my life." Yuuta sighed harshly.

"So what exactly is wrong with me Ryoma-kun?"

"Not a damn thing." Ryoma said. "I'll just be rooming with you but since I won't leave my brothers you basically get to have your own room."

Ryoma glared at his brother real quick before looking back his list.

"Next, room 7 is the Tanaka twins and the Kisarazu twins."

"Are you sure this was a random selection?"

"Honestly?"

"I agree with the kouhai."

"It will be fine aniki."

"Room 8 is Oshitari Yuushi-san and Mukahi-san with Mizuki-san and Yuuta-san. I apologize, Fuji-senpai. I did NOT make this list. Please make evil glare eyes at my baby brother."

"I see."

"The last room is Inui-senpai and Kaidoh-Sempai. That's a bad mix and a disaster waiting to happen."

"Ore-sama demands to know why I do not get a room away from these plebeians."

"Because my brother decided you were not that important. What the hell do you want me to do about it Monkey King? I'm sure as hell am not about to change all of this shit so you can have your own room. I have other things to do then make you feel better."

"Mou aniki. Brush off much." Yuki said clicking his tongue.

"I don't feel like dealing with a diva tantrum, from anyone today."

"You know by saying that you'll get like eight or something." Raito said.

"_STFU."_

"Ohh cell speak." Yuki and Raito said at the same time.

"I'll kick you two out the room."

Both Yuki and Raito paled before looking at each other and shaking their heads 'no' quickly.

"We're sorry Ryoma-onii-sama."

"Sorry Ryoma-dono."

"Ugh. I feel like Hanna-whore now. I'm sorry you two. That witch pissed me off like normal and now I'm just taking it out on everyone else."

"Sokay nii-chan." Yuki said hugging his older brother. "We know you're stressed. You planned everything almost single handily then you have to deal with her. You have a lot on your plate. We won't get mad when you get a lil snippy."

"Thanks _cutie._" Ryoma said before giving his brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, I hate to break up your hug fest shouldn't we figure out where everyone is going?"

"Shaddup _Light_." Yuki glared to his older cousin.

"That means more work." Ryoma whined into his brother's shoulder.

Words in italics are still spoken in English. Certain names are said in English such as Raito's name _Light_ and Ryuma's name _Dream._

Words spoken in Amazonian are going to be underlined. The Echizen boys will eventually speak in a language that is their own which will most likely have [* *] around them instead of [" "].

There will be some Spanish words as Ryoma will have cousins (Alma and Mai Mai) who are Hispanic. Neither Spanish nor Japanese are my primary languages but I am studying them, if I make a mistake I ask that you please correct me and I will fix it. Spanish words will have [: :].

Review please, praise and flames are both very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PoT and make no money off this story.

AN: Shizaki Kuro fixed her problems is now back to being my beta! Sorry for those who applied for the job.

Dear Nephew,

It's been awhile cutie. I'm actually writing to talk to you about you. I want you to stop drinking the milk. Just continue taking your vitamins. All that milk you're drinking could be why you're gaining the weight that you are.

Also, you aren't doing _all_ the exercise you used to do in the states. It might be time to start that up again Ryoma. It should be even easier in Japan for those types of activities, unless you have someone you like, then that makes a difference.

You are allowed a new lover Ryoma… Sou wouldn't mind and if he had the nerve to say something then I'll kick his ass myself! Beyond that you deserve to be happy beyond anyone else, and no matter what anyone else tells you, Ryo-kyuu, you do have that right!

Now, your sister tells me that in all this time you haven't gone to see her. What's with that little one? She misses you as much as you miss your brothers, possibly more. Please go see her match, it seems like this Sanada person is going to be a very tough opponent. Apparently someone in his family owns a kendo school that he has gone to since he was young. Please go see her and cheer her on. I know she would appreciate it a great deal. Besides, after her match she'll be in Australia until it's time for your trip. It will be the last time to see her until then. Do you really want to miss her?

You also wanted to know how Kiten and Rubies are doing so I should write that in here somewhere. Kiten's rehabilitation is going okay but I'm slightly afraid that she's getting bored with her exercises.

I wish she would take it seriously. There is no telling what those isotopes did to her abilities beyond her hair and eye color and that's strange enough as is! I'm talking about what will happen if she suddenly grows a tail! I know and understand that it's been eight years since she the accident but I'm a doctor, not a scientist! I'm allowed to worry about strange things like that. We have no idea, and for that matter, neither do the scientists, if something will go wrong with her.

Now, let me get off Kiten's insanity and focus in on Rubies. Now, Rubies is still mute but I'm sure you already know that, but we still can't figure out the reason why. You told us that we should to look Hanna's abuse of you guys but we have combed through everything we have documented, and nothing indicates that Hanna every abused Rubies in any way. I don't understand the meaning Ryoma. What are we supposed to be looking for here? Rubies was never abused by that woman so why is she the only one to go mute? Why is she the one who has seemingly died inside? And why in the blazes wont you tell us? You are not helping Rubies by not speaking for her or by not telling us what is wrong with her. Ryoma, please tell us what is wrong with her. If we know what is wrong we can try and fix it and that is one less thing on your shoulders.

I don't know why I'm attempting to reason with you. You never listen when an adult attempts to give you some help. That may be our own faults. After all, we adults did leave you children to deal with her on your own.

With Regret and Love

Sensei Tyla Tessa Kurogakeski

"Ugh, I hate you Raito. Why do you want me to work?" Ryoma groaned to his cousin as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Because you need to work no matter how tired you are." Raito told him, sounding like a nagging mother.

"You suck Raito." Yuki said, his hands on hips.

"Oh shut up." Raito yelled to him.

"Calm down. Now to everyone else who isn't related to me. When need to go settle the sensei's in before we go and figure groups out. Now, Yuki-"

Yuki's face was shocked so you could tell he was not expecting his brother to call on him. He even made a hand gesture of pointing to his person.

"Yes you Yuki. I want you to show everyone to the lounge. Me and Raito here need to have a serious chat."

Raito paled as Yuki snickered a little.

"What about onii-san?"

"Just big brother stuff. Now move it. I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

Everyone had made it through the door of the room and just as Ryoma was about to shut it he snapped his fingers as though he had remembered something important.

"No interrogating Ryuka or you will sleep on the floor." And then he shut the door as Yuki's mouth moved to say something but no sound could be heard.

"Well I never. I see where my brother places his trust in me. I would never interrogate you guys… at least, not while all of us are still sober." He had a big smile on his face before turning down the hallway.

"Hmm, It would seem most of the Echizen family enjoys torturing others and being a sadist in generally. This is indeed new data." Inui said as he wrote in his notebook.

Yuta was the first one to follow Yuki, the rest of St. Rudolph and the others soon following.

After a series of hallways that no one was likely to remember they reached a door, deep violet in color that had the 'Lounge' written elegantly across in a light lavender color.

"Here we are." Yuki said opening the door and pushing others out of the way until he was looking at Oji.

"The senseis will enter first as their rooms are located inside and then the students may follow in afterword. Oji-san here is one of the most respected coaches present so it seems only fitting that he be the one to enter inside first." Yuki's face held a sincere smile as he held his hand out to Oji.

"If you would be so kind Oji-san, I would enjoy showing you inside and to your rooms."

Oji smiled and nodded his head as he placed his strong withered hand into Yuki's soft supple one.

As the two walked inside Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled before she out right laughed.

"What's so funny Ryuzaki-san?" Banji asked.

"Just that they still keep their manners intact after not being around people for so long. I can almost guarantee that Oji will get better treatment then the rest of us during this trip."

"Why is that?" Hanamura-sensei asked.

"Because he is older than the rest of us. Ryoma, his brothers, his cousins, heck even his father, aunts and uncles were raised to always treat your elders before anyone else. It's like a mother teaching her son to always hold the door open for a girl. It's just how they were raised."

"It's true."

Everyone spun around to see Ryoma without Raito.

"Where is Raito-kun?" Syuusuke asked.

"He'll be here in a little bit. He had something he needed to do first." Ryoma said not meeting Syuusuke's eyes.

No one said anything as the other senseis entered the room. If the bright lights hadn't mesmerized everyone the coloring and the design in itself did. The walls had a deep blue as a base and bright blue and orange splatter dotted across them. The dark orange couches were flitted all around the room except near the bar which took up half of one wall. You could see the back of the bar was covered with different types of alcohol and freshly clean and polished glass also lined the shelves. There were rows of hanging lights all throughout the room as well as a few pool tables underneath the lights. On the far side of the wall was a flat screen TV imbedded into the wall.

"Wooowww." Kirihara said when he was finally in the room. He was the only one who was still able to speak.

"The coach's rooms are this way." Yuki said walking to one of the many doors that lined the wall opposite of the entrance.

"Through this door is a hallway that holds numerous rooms. You are able to decide which room you want after you all look through them. We have no need to know which rooms you choose and no one will disturb you or enter this hallway unless you have invited them." Ryoma said, sounding slightly like a professional salesman.

"All we ask is that you all remember which room is your and that there won't be any fighting over which room you would like." Yuki said, looking particularly at Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Oh hush up Ryuka." She said before turning from him.

Only a few boys noticed the rise in anger in Yuki and they noticeably moved a few centimeters away from him, though no one commented.

"OK, now while the sensei figure their rooms out why don't we figure out where everyone is going and what they're doing." Ryoma said walking back out of the hallway.

Everyone followed him to the middle of the room.

Ryoma and Yuki stood a good amount of space between them.

"Ok, me and Raito are taking the town group and Yuki gets the group who feels like practicing and enjoying a good game, and everyone else gets to rest and explore this giant ship and most likely get lost so.." Ryoma trailed off as Yuki just 'tsk'ed at the way he had explained things.

"Well Oresama needs rest."

"Shut up Keigo. You'll get your stupid beauty sleep." Shishido said.

"But didn't you say you were going to rest as well Shishido-senpai? A nap does sound good though doesn't it?" Ohtori said to his senpai.

"STOP! Just stop right there! Get in the lines I don't want to hear what you guys are doing!" Ryoma said.

"Well I and Oishi are definitely going to town ochibi. We promised our families we would pick up souvenirs." Eiji said grabbing onto Oishi's arm.

"Wait a second Eiji! Let go! Eiji!" Oishi said as he tried to get his arm back from his best friend.

"I also want to get souvenirs for my family to desu." Dan said holding onto Akutsu's arm.

"Hnn."

"I think I would like to play a few rounds. What about you Kaidoh?"

"I wouldn't mind Inui-senpai."

"I wouldn't mind playing a round with you guys." Taka said to his friends and teammates.

"I think I'll rest for a bit."

"EHHH!?"

"Fujiko's gonna rest? But… we thought you would want to follow ochi-" Eiji stopped talking when he saw Fuji's expression.

"Ok then Fujiko's going to rest." Eiji said holding onto Oishi's arm for dear life.

"I think I'll head to town. What about you Tezuka-kun?" Yukimura asked.

"I think I will too. My Grandfather asked me to pick something up for him specifically." Tezuka said to Yukimura.

"Mmm. What about you Jackal?" Marui asked.

"I think I'll go and rest. And you Marui-kun?"

"I'm going to town. I want to see what kind of sweets they have here."

"I want a nap." Kirihara said, though it looked more like he needed sleep a great deal rather than just a nap.

"I think Niou-kun and I will res-"Yagyuu started.

"Let's play a game with the others." Niou interrupted.

Yagyuu fixed his glasses before nodding back to his partner.

"Mm, I'll join you two." Sanada said.

"The St. Rudolph boys will enjoy a game with everyone as well." Yanagisawa said.

"Ehh. Senpai don't just decide those things." Yuta yelled at him.

"It's fine Yuta-chan." Kisarazu Atsushi said.

"Yeah Yuta." Kaneda agreed.

Mizuki and Akazawa looked at each before nodding and agreeing with the arrangement thus shutting Yuta up, though you could tell he wasn't happy about it.

"I think I want to head to town to see what kind of food they have here." Momo said with his usually grin.

"Is that all you think about baka?" Kaidoh asked.

"What was that Mamushi?"

"Knock it off you two." Ryoma said.

"Are they always like this?" Smiles asked Syuusuke.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"I think me and Yuu will head to town. I wouldn't mind seeing some of the clothes they have here." Koharu said holding his boyfriends hand.

Yuu just smiled and agreed.

"I'm going to take a nap." Mukahi said.

"Will you take Jirou with you?" Atobe asked.

Everyone turned to Jirou who was passed out on one of the tables.

"Well, the tables need cleaned again anyway." Ryoma said under his breath.

"Well I'm going to take nap and force David to sleep so no one else has to deal with the lame jokes. Don't speak." Bane said to David before he could even speak.

While David pouted Bane turned to the Higa boys.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"I think the four of us will also stay and rest." Kite Eishiro said, pushing his glasses up on his nose more.

"You should follow Bane-san's plan Tachibana-san." Kamio said to his Buchou.

"What do you mean Akira?" Tachibana asked.

"Well Shinji's only quite when he's sleeping."

They both looked to their teammate who had yet to say anything for awhile.

"Yeah. A nap sounds good. You'll take one too wont you Shinji?"

"Why?" was his only response.

"Well you should take a nap now so you know how the bed will feel to you. This way you won't be trying to sleep on a bed tonight that may or may not be comfortable."

"Hmmm."

"What are you going to do Akira?"

"I'm going to go play a game."

"I want to go with Koshimae." Kintaro said suddenly to Shiraishi.

"Alright Kin-chan. We'll go to the town with Ryoma-kun and the others." Shiraishi said before looking at his other teammates.

"Zaizen, Senri, Gin. What will you three do?"

"I feel like playing a game today." Gin answered.

"I'm going to take nap." Zaizen answered.

"I'll go with you guys. I promised my sister a new hat." Chitose said.

"Okay."

"I'll head out with you guys." Kenya said. "I want to see what kind of shoes they have here."

"I'm going to town Keigo." Kabaji said stunning everyone.

"Alright. You wanted to pick some jewelry up for your mom right?"

"Usu."

" Hiyoshi, Yuushi, what will you two do?"

"We decided to go and play a few games." Yuushi said.

Wakashi Hiyoshi nodded his head.

"Renji? What will you do?" Inui asked to his childhood friend.

"I think I'll stay here and rest. I haven't slept well the last few weeks."

"Why?" Itsuki asked.

"Where are you going to go Itsuki-san?" Fuji asked quickly.

"Oh, to town. I promised the kids I would buy them all something."

"That's nice of you." Sengoku said. "I think I'll head to town myself. Wonder how the girls are here."

"What about you Ryou?" Atsushi asked his twin brother.

"I think I'll go play a round or two with you."

"And you two?" Koharu asked the Jimmies.

"Well I think I'll take nap." Masami Kentaro said.

"I just got a new book that I would like to read for a while." Masami Higashikata said looking to his friend.

"Well then I guess everyone's settled then." Ryoma said.

"Why are so many missing?" Eiji asked.

Ryoma looked at his senpai with loathing clear in his eyes.

"Why did you have to ask?"

"Ahhh! Oishi! Ochibi has Fujiko eyes!"

"Start explaining everyone." Ryoma said sitting on a couch.

"My father kept my brother at home. Something about bonding time." Gin said.

"Sakurai, Mori, and Uchimura all had plans with their families." Tachibana said.

"Same with our guys." Minami said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Satoshi and Aoi had some big plans that they didn't want to give up. No doubt that they'll be mad at themselves later." Bane said. "And Saeki kinda seemed…yeah."

Bane trailed off and no one questioned why.

"Ken-chan had a family reunion to go to." Shiraishi said.

"Our other members also had prior family obligations" Kite told everyone.

"The others had other things to do but the Tanaka boys didn't want to keep their obligations. If they had none of us would have been here." Hanamura-sensei said with a slight air of disappointment.

The Tanaka twins looked unfazed.

There was a quick silence before you heard hands clapping.

"Ok then now that is settled let's get going. Raito should be out on the deck with the credit cards and Yuki will show you guys to the courts. Just remember your way to the kitchen, remember to announce yourself clearly to Meirin- and no I will not explain why you have to- and her or Bara will help you the best they can."

"Whoohoo! Time for window shopping." Yuki said giggly.

"You're staying here though Yuki-chan?" Momo commented confusion clear in his voice and the agreement of a few others.

"Just ignore the comment Momo-senpai" Ryoma said not wishing to explain his brother's odd American habits to his friends.

"Let's go boys." Yuki said walking out the door.

His group soon followed while the others went to their rooms.

Ryoma and his group headed to the deck everyone walking in silence.

"Finally! Let's go." Raito said as soon as he saw them.

I'm lazy. That's the only reason all the others aren't in the story. Also I was told by my friend I should probably put in the warnings for this fic before you (the readers) got to those parts and flamed the daylights out of me.

There will be mentions of rape, child abuse, yaoi/slash/MalexMale sex, shotacon/Chan, self injure, substance abuse of a minor, violence(the yakuza is in this story), torture (yakuza and crazy people(you'll understand that a little later)), OT5 AND OT6 possible OT3 not sure yet but only for smut purposes, blackmail (was told to put this), kink, mention of self harm, OOC(Out of Character), OC(original character) , Original Character Death, Lemon, BDSM sex and only with a few couples, (AkutsuxDan is one they also fall under that Kink warning too), Fluff, First time, mentions of incest (cousin-cest?), possible incest sex scene (not sure entirely yet), and finally this is in the M rated fic section but depending on how my writing skills are this may be a R-rated/ NC-17 (I can never understand the difference) In which case if it is ever removed from this story will be posted on my livejournal (link on my profile).

Also I want at least 5 five new reviews before I post the next chapter which is completed.

Also a response to a reviewer who made me giggle uncontrollably; WhitewingsFlutter, I don't know what's going on either so it's all good!


End file.
